


Tuesday With Margret

by Pally_The_Second



Series: The Thin Woman Add-ons [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy talk about her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday With Margret

Tuesdays With Margret  
(A Thin Woman Add-on)

When Steve Rogers came to visit Peggy at the nursing home, he was lucky to find that she was having one of her good days. Every time he sees her on a good day Peggy would spend hours telling him everything he’s missed. Her post war adventures at the S.S.R., her time building and running S.H.I.E.L.D., and her children and grandchildren. The only thing they haven’t really talked about was her husband. Of course they have touched on the subject. How could they not. Peggy and her husband were completely intertwined. He was her loyal partner at both S.S.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a doting father and grandfather. But they never just talked about Peggy’s husband. 

Steve was sitting in the chair next to Peggy’s bed when curiosity got the better of him. “What was your husband like?”

Peggy’s eyes sparkled and a wide smile formed on her face. “Jack Thompson was the biggest jackass I’ve ever met.” 

The super soldier chuckled and asked, “Really?”

“Oh yes.” Peggy answered, “When I first started at the S.S.R. office in New York he’d call me ‘Marge’ just because he knew I hated it.” 

Steve smiled, “He sounds like quite the character.”

“He really was.” She replied.

Then Peggy suddenly asked Steve to retrieve her jewelry box from her dresser. 

Once in possession of the box Peggy pulled out the sought after item. “Jack gave me this bracelet for our first anniversary. It’s my favorite.”

Steve gently held the bracelet in his hand as he studied it. It was a charm bracelet. The biggest charm in the middle was that of a charging bull. On either side of the bull was a pattern of tea pots, plates, tea cups, and other assortment of dishware. 

At Steve’s confused look Peggy explained, “Jack always said I was like a bull in a china shop so he got me a bracelet to prove it.” With a breathy laugh she added, “Jack had this amazing ability to make insults sound like declarations of love.”

Curious at how Peggy retaliated Steve asked, “So what did you get him.”

Peggy waved her hand dismissively. “Oh nothing as insulting. I just gave him a protective vest I had Howard make for Phillips.”

Steve’s face contorted into a confused state. “Col. Phillips?”

While choking back laughter Peggey pulled out a photo album from her bedside table and flipped for the pictures she was looking for. “Not the Colonel, our first dog.”

Steve looked at the photos she was pointing to. The first was of Jack at his desk but instead of working he was rubbing the belly of a young bulldog pup. The next was of Jack and the dog Phillips standing in what he assumed was the hallway of an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base because of the logo in the background. Jack was in full tactical gear and Phillips was in a matching vest.

“He was such a ridiculous man.” Peggy said with a fond smile. 

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Steve asked.

Without a second of hesitation Peggy replied, “Completely.”

Then Steve asked the question that he’s been wondering since he woke-up in this century, “Pegs… if we had been able to have that dance… do you think we would have…” 

Peggy places her hand on top of his. “Do you want to know how I realised Jack was the one for me?” 

When Steve nodded yes Peggy continued. “Jack and I had been dating for a couple months. I was having an awful day. So I went into the training room to punch it out. Nobody ever wanted to train with me. Ether afraid to hit a girl or afraid of getting beaten by one. But not my Jack. No my Jack walked in like he owned the place, flashed me his cocky smirk and asked if I wanted to go a few rounds.”

~TWM~

Peggy Carter and Jack Thompson were circling each other in the ring. Jack was being his cocky self dancing from foot-to-foot. Peggy was getting ready to punch that smirk off his face.

“You sure I won’t hurt your feelings to badly when I whip the floor with you?” Peggy asked waiting to hear his witty reply.

“They might.” The Jackass replied. “But don’t worry Marge I forgive anyone who buys me chocolate, flower, and takes me out for dinner and dancing.”

Peggy couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up as she pictured herself showing up at Jack’s door with flowers, like he has done so many times for her.

“What so funny Marge?” Jack asked. “Men like to feel special to ya’ know”

~TWM~

Steve laughed at Jack's witty humor then asked, “So who won the match?”

Peggy scoffed. “Me of course.” Then a bright smile lights up her face and her eyes sparkled. “But my Jack did land a few good ones. He landed the first hit. A right hook right across the kisser.” Peggy gently traced her husband’s face on one of the photos, as one would caress the face of a loved one. Then Peggy looked back to Steve. “He never pulled his punches with me. He was my equal in every possible way.”

Steve gives her a sad smile.“I never stood a chance, did I?”

Peggy squeezed his hand and returned the sad smile. “Not against my Jack.”

~TWM~


End file.
